


Saturday Sun

by light738



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau's parents suck, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, beau deserves love, chapters will get longer as it goes!!, spelling error ahoy, this is the beau loving fic honestly, very messy! My first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light738/pseuds/light738
Summary: Beau is a twenty two-year-old rebel without a cause, tired of her shitty parents and equally shitty life. After a particularly bad night, her best (only) friend Fjord suggests it might be time for a change of pace. And what could be better than a road trip down to the beachside Nicodranas?  What she didn’t count on, is a meeting a certain blue tiefling (and aspiring graffiti artist) who turns her life upside down.A Beaujester focused Mighty Nien modern AU.(Yes, all the chapter titles are from songs on my Beau/Jester playlist)https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wSDgZKm08VUjZ9Lk9HvJV?si=uhxhVJujRYioYGBNBrDIbA





	1. I Know A Place

Beauregard Lionette stared up at the sky, a few stars poked through the clouds, and a half-full moon stared back down at her. It would have been almost pleasant if she hadn’t been laying back down in a muddy puddle feeling like half of the bones in her body were broken. The cold had given up bothering her, the chill wet had sunk too deep into her bones to even register anymore. Her face hurt. Right eye smarting, jaw aching with the kind of ringing pain that stuck with you for days afterward. 

Going home wasn’t an option--the shit her parents would give her for her bruised up face was worse than anything the street thugs that jumped her could have done--but she couldn’t exactly stay in the mud either. She let out a loud groan and fumbled for her phone, sending a new sort of pain, the kind that hints at least one broken rib, stabbing through her chest.

“Shit” She mumbled through clenched teeth. 

She lifted her glowing phone up to her face, squinting at the cracked screen. 26 missed calls, 30 new messages. Most of them were from her parents, she almost let her phone drop back in the mud, before she noticed that a few of them were from Fjord. Double shit. They were supposed to meet...at least two hours ago. 

Fjord was one of Beau’s oldest friends, one of her only friends if she was being honest. They had been two stupid kids who were pushed together by being the only people in their parent's circles that cared about anything other than money and who had the most brand name shit. He had been adopted by his socialite parents when he was ten, they were looking to make a name as “charitable” and Beau guessed that their fundraising parties just weren't cutting it for them anymore. So they went to the closest orphanage and adopted a scrappy half-orc kid, sweeping him away to a better life. Well, a better life until they got bored with raising him a few years later, and decided to do their best to try and forget he existed.

Fjord still tried, despite his piece of shit parents. He was much better at playing the social games Beau’s parents loved so much than she was, putting on a snooty as fuck accent and playing the good boy for his parent's parties, but he hated it just as much as Beau did. Another text broke through her daze, and she almost dropped her phone on her face. 

This one was from her father again. He was chewing her out for being out late, apparently, there was some sort of big meeting for a potential buyer for their wine he wanted her to be there for, calling her ungrateful, the usual. She didn’t even bother reading his other texts, quickly switching over to Fjord’s number, and typing out a quick message.

_ Hey dude, sorry. Ran into some trouble. Can you give me a ride? _

She barely had time to blink before several messages came back in quick suggestion.

**Captain Tusktooth:**

_ Shit Beau, I thought you were dead or something. _

_ Are you okay?  _

_ Did your parents do something? _

_ Where are you?  _

That...was a good question. Beau struggled to her feet, swaying as a wave of vertigo reared its ugly head. There wasn’t much around, just a plain old alleyway. Faded red brick walls going up on either side of her, a burst of bright colors across one wall, messy swirls of spray paint coating the faded brick. She limped her way to the alley’s entrance, one hand braced on the wall, staring out at the dimly lit street. 

She sent Fjord another message

_ It wasn’t my parents _

_ Nothing I couldn’t handle though _

_ I think I’m in an alley past a few places down from that shitty overpriced coffee shop with the cute barista _

**Captain Tusktooth:**

_ Cute? I didn’t think you were into guys _

A laugh forced its way up her throat, jarring her ribs, she shot back a quick string of texts, screen going blurry through her watering eyes.

_ I mean the pink firbolg you’ve been making moon eyes at. _

_ I know you don’t go there for the coffee _

_ Even you’ve gotta admit it tastes like ass _

There was a long pause in messages before Fjord replied.

**Captain Tusktooth:**

_ I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that. _

_ On my way _

_ Don’t go anywhere _

Beau sank back against the cool brick, pressing a hand to her forehead. It wasn’t like she could move even if she wanted to. It was everything she could do to not pass out. Her head pulsed with an angry rhythm, in time with her too-fast-racing heart. Before she knew it her ass hit the soggy ground and everything went dark. 

What could have been minutes or hours later Beau was jolted back into consciousness by a worried southern drawl and bright lights. Fjord kneeled over her, not too gently slapping her cheek. It took her a second to register that he was saying something too.

“Shit shit shit, Beau, wake up. Can you hear me?”

She blinked blearily at the frantic half-orc and gave him her best sleepy half-smile 

“Heeeey buddy. Nice tusks…”

He froze, then pulled her into a bearhug.

“Ow! Watch the ribs”

He only squeezed her tighter “Fuck you. You-” His voice faltered, and only then did Beau notice that he was shaking. “You scared me, asshole. Don’t do that again.”

She winced “I didn’t ask to be mugged by drunk pieces of shit. But hey, next time they want my wallet, I'll just ask them to go away nicely” 

Fjord suddenly let go of her, only to grab her shoulders and give her a quick up and down.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? I can drive you-”

“Shit no, no doctors. I’m fine” She tried to struggle to her feet, but her legs weren't listening and sent her right back into Fjord’s arms. She cut in as she saw Fjord’s expression become even more worried. “I’m  _ fine _ . Seriously. It’s not like I’m not used to this anyway”

His forehead knit into lines, and Beau saw an exasperated expression he frequently wears around her weighing down his face.

“...Only on the condition you let me take you back to my place to patch you up. I might not be a doctor, but it’s better than nothin’ ”

"Deal" She paused, before adding "You should see the other guys though"

"Beau.." Fjord sighed 

"What's that sigh for? I kicked their asses." She made another go at standing, groaning her way to her feet. "Even-even if you aren't,  Dairon would be proud of me. Her self defense classes are really paying off"

"They wouldn't be happy you got jumped in an alley, they'd be pissed you were stupid enough to get caught."

Beau groaned again, this time it had nothing to do with pain.

"Fuck you man. Let me have this"

Fjord rolled his eyes but threaded an arm under Beau's to support her. "Let's go. My car's this way"

Fjord helped Beau to his dark green pick-up truck parked at the entrance to the alleyway, bright headlights blinding her a bit as they walked towards it. It was beaten up, paint scuffed and scratched, a few dents covering the back, but Fjord was so proud of it. Beau knew he hadn't accepted a cent of his parent's money to buy it. Instead, he had scrounged up every dollar he could over the course of a year, working as many odd jobs as he could get his hands on. He half pushed her in, and she slumped back against the worn, but thankfully, soft seats, before sliding in the driver's seat beside her. He drove in silence for the better part of ten minutes, cranking up the warm air (which only smelled slightly like something curled up and died in the vents). Beau was the one to finally break the silence.

"...Thanks for saving my ass Fjord. Sorry about ruining your night"

Fjord cracked a smile, "Nah, it's all good. You're my first mate after all, and I'd be a shitty captain if I let you die"

Despite the ache of her wounds, Beau's own lips were pulled into a smile, she weakly punched Fjord's arm, before letting her heavy eyelids close. The gentle thrum of the motor and warmth was lulling her to sleep, and after the night she had, she wasn't in a place to resist.

"Imma...get a little shut-eye" She slurred

"Sleep well Beau" She faintly felt Fjord's hand squeeze her shoulder before she drifted off into comforting, warm darkness.


	2. Rose Colored Boy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord has an idea, and Beau gives him a hard time.

Beau was woken up by a heavy object suddenly landing on her sore chest. She almost shot upright, but then remembered where she was, and saw exactly what was invading her personal space. Beside her was a sleeping Fjord, mouth agape and head lolling back. One of his arms was thrown over her, and he was softly snoring.

She lifted his arm up and off with a soft grunt as her bruised side screamed in pain. The events of last night started to flood her sleep-fogged mind. A sharp jolt of embarrassment at the memory of Fjord finding her with her ass in the mud, then a flood of equally embarrassing warmth as she membered his worry and how he fussed over her like a mother hen, bandaging her cuts and bruises. She barely remember falling asleep last night, it was a blur of exhaustion, numbed by the pain medicine Fjord had practically forced down her throat.

It wasn’t the first time she’d woken up in his bed, or him in hers. Some nights it was just a little too hard to drag themselves back to their homes, knowing they weren't really wanted there, so they’d crash at each other's places. Neither Beau or Fjord were too open with affection, but they'd developed their own silent ways of expressing it, and neither of them minded sharing a bed after all the years they’d known each other. Their parents were convinced they were together despite Beau being a lesbian and Fjord probably being gay (he was still figuring himself out)...but they’d given up trying to convince them otherwise.

It was easier this way anyway. Less to explain.

Beau carefully slid out of the bed, trying not to wake the now slightly drooling half-orc who immediately pulled all of the blankets to his side as she left.

She stretched carefully, ignoring her sore body’s protests, fingers brushing the blue carpet covered floor. Something else she and Fjord in common--she straightened back up, and scanned the room--their room’s barely looked lived in, not much in the way of personal touches (it almost felt too vulnerable, too revealing to showcase the private parts of themselves in houses where they didn’t feel safe), not unless you knew where to look. And Beau did. A book she’d given Fjord on sailing stuck in with the other volumes bought just to take up space on the black bookshelf, a mostly hidden hole in the wall that Beau had made after a particularly bad night with her dad a few years back (and immediately felt like shit about it afterwards, but Fjord said he hadn’t minded), and the small brown wooden box on the otherwise bare desk holding a few precious sea shells.

Fjord loved the beach. Well, it was more accurate to say he loved the ocean. Every time he managed to get down to Nicodranas from dreary Zadash, he always carefully picked out one seashell, and brought it back with him. Beau always told him he should get more, it was such a rare chance after all, but he’d always shake his head and say, “Nah, it’s more special this way”.

Beau smiled despite herself, she could practically hear him saying it. The sentimental nerd.

One cup of coffee and a few aspirins later Beau was sitting on Fjord’s desk chair, feeling a little less like a zombie, and Fjord was stirring in his bed.  
He cracked open a bleary eye, and groaned, closing it again

“Hey buddy.” Beau said, fighting back a laugh.

“Why are you so fuckn’ chipper...didn’t you get fucked up last night?” Fjord’s muffled voice came from the pillow he’d pulled over his head.

“I’ve been up for an hour, waiting for your lazy ass to get out of bed”

Another groan from the Fjord shaped lump in the bed.

“And you know me. Pain tolerance out of this world. I feel better than new already” Beau pushed off the table, and let the rolling chair carry her over towards the bed, bringing the second cup of coffee with her. She kicked Fjord lightly in the side earning her a soft curse, and the pillow slowly being lifted to reveal his scowling face.

"I brought you this" She held out the mug.

Fjord stared at the offering for a moment, as if not recognizing what it was, then grunted and took it. 

"Thanks" He took a sip, and made a face "It's cold"

"Not my fault someone wouldn't wake up" 

Another noncommittal grunt, Fjord sat up and took another drink. Beau watched him silently for a moment, before realizing that was pretty weird. She was about to try to make conversation when he spoke up.

"I was thinkn'-"

"Shit, really?"

Fjord rolled his eyes, an almost childish gesture Beau knew he'd only make around her

"Like I said, I was thinking last night--after you went to sleep--that we should go on a trip"

Beau didn't know what she expected Fjord to say, but it certainly wasn't that. She stared at Fjord.

"A..trip?" She asked

"Yeah. A trip. A road trip or some shit like that. Get away from this dump for a while" He kept going before she could respond. "I-I'm itching out of my skin, feels like we're rotting in this place. It isn't good for you-I mean, it's not good for us, ya know? You've gotten in more fights the past two months than you've done in years. Let's just get out of here for a few weeks, hell, even for a month. Take my car and go out to Nicodranas or something-or anywhere we want." Fjord stopped, close to breathing hard. He was looking at Beau with a hopeful expression, there was something so vulnerable about it that it felt like a punch to the gut. 

She tried to force her mouth into the warmest smile she could muster and lightly punched Fjord in the shoulder "That sounds like fucking fun. Let's do it"

Fjord faltered, as if he was expecting to have to fight harder to convince her.

"..Yeah?"

"Yeah man!" Beau stood "Let's ditch this place. Go and make sandcastles or whatever beach shit you like to do"

"Y-yeah, yeah!" Fjord's smile was slowly working it's way across his face "It'll be sunny there, nothing like this cloudy BS"

"I'll even help you pick out one of your shells if you want" Beau tried to keep her the usual bite out of her voice, hating how unsure Fjord had looked. He was comfortable with her most of the time, but sometimes it was like he was still waiting for the blow to fall, for her to decide he wasn't worth her time either and discard him just like his family had.

There it was. Fjord grinned, a slightly sheepish thing that had his nubby tusks poking out over his lips.

"I didn't realize you remembered that.."

Beau felt a weight lift off her chest, and answered Fjord's smile with an easier one of her own.

" 'Course, I do. I always remember stuff I want to tease you about later." She said

Fjord slowly pushed himself to his feet "If you're lucky I'll let you help. You gotta respect the shell first" He has a familiar teasing twinkle in his eyes

"Respect the-what the fuck does that mean?" 

"See? You've still got a long way to go"

Fjord lightly pushed her out of the way as he walked towards his closet

"Fuck you man" Beau groaned

Fjord pulled out a green and blue flannel from his closet and shrugged it over his dark green t-shirt. One hand goes up to mess with his hand, the other to straighten his collar.

"How do I look?" He asked, spinning to face her.

"Fine?" 

"Just fine?" He frowned

"Are you trying to impress someone or something?"

"...No" His cheeks darken slightly with a hint of a blush that only his best friend and an asshole who lives to give him a hard time would notice.

"Mhmm" Beau said, smirking.

"Fuck off" He turned sharply away from her, crouching down to get a pair of shoes.

"You look good man" She slapped him on the back "Don't sweat it"

Fjord spent a good five minutes carefully choosing between two brown loafers that looked pretty identical to Beau before finally seeming satisfied. She shifted back and forth from foot to foot, body already buzzing with the insistent urge to move-to run-to not be still.

"So, what are we doing today?" Beau asked

"...I was thinking we could get coffee."

"We just had coffee."

"You know what I mean!" Fjord avoided eye contact

A shit eating grin spread across Beau's face "So that's why you're dressing up. I fucking knew it. Yeah. Sure, let's go get your man"

Fjord made a pained noise and practically ran towards the bathroom. He slammed the door and Beau heard the sink turn on. A minute or so later a more groomed but still somewhat flustered Fjord came slinking out.

Beau tried not to smirk too obviously when she smelled a faintly floral scent coming from him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" He said, the very picture of nonchalantness, not looking like a eager puppy at all. Not at all.

Beau led the way, holding the door open for Fjord with a somewhat mocking bow. He elbowed her in the side (her bruised side) for good measure before walking past her and out of the room.


End file.
